<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Filling the Position by cheshireobserver, tissaias_piglet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410630">Filling the Position</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshireobserver/pseuds/cheshireobserver'>cheshireobserver</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tissaias_piglet/pseuds/tissaias_piglet'>tissaias_piglet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Lesbians, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, based on a rp we did, but it's not a big part of it, slight daddy kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:02:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshireobserver/pseuds/cheshireobserver, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tissaias_piglet/pseuds/tissaias_piglet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Calanthe receives a threatening letter and Sabrina intends to help.</p><p>  <em> “Yes, I think that would be… quite suitable,” Calanthe ground out, finding it difficult to come out with words. It had been a long time since anyone had made her feel like that, desperately hot and unable to focus. “Come here,” the words came out hoarsely. “I need to test your skills before I agree to this.” </em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Calanthe Fiona Riannon/Sabrina Glevissig</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Filling the Position</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is based off of a roleplay that tissaias_piglet and I did over the weekend while messaging. I reworked it quite a bit (since we were writing in first person) and added some things but overall its stayed true to what we originally wrote. tissais_piglet beta'd this for me too!<br/>I hope you enjoy ~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Calanthe heard a knock on her study door but she ignored it, glaring down at the offending parchment before her. She had asked not to be disturbed and she meant it. She did not understand how even as a queen her words were not obeyed without question. </p><p>Calanthe loathed correspondence, even more so than she hated the ascension balls at Aretuza, though now that she had her own mage she was not obligated to attend. No, correspondence was the worst use of her time, especially writing to political allies who, she was sure, could barely even read let alone understand her thoughts. Honestly. She did not expect much from other kingdoms, as they were all filled with kings, but she had hoped that perhaps <em> one </em>would be competent. So far that had not happened.</p><p>The knock came again, a little more timid but still enough to draw the Queen’s ire.</p><p>“Fuck off!” she yelled at the door. Calanthe looked down at her letter and saw a large ink blot in the middle of the parchment, although it barely hid any of her writing. It should not matter, especially since it was only being sent to Foltest, who Calanthe thought was a stupid prick anyway, but pride made her rip up the parchment, throwing it without care onto the floor. </p><p>The next knock was soft, but that time words followed.</p><p>“Your majesty, it’s - it’s Sabrina. I know you don’t want to be disturbed but I think you’ll want to hear this.”</p><p>“Come,” Calanthe ordered. The door opened quickly, the mage knowing not to test her queen’s patience. </p><p>Calanthe took a breath and took in Sabrina, giving her something much nicer to look at than the letters on her desk. </p><p>“What is it?” she nearly snapped, but managed to reign in her tone, though it only barely worked, ice still enveloping her words. Calanthe knew that compared to others in her council, Sabrina was the bravest, and not afraid to speak up, but the queen’s temper could still occasionally be too much for the mage to handle.</p><p>Sabrina managed to look impassive and not apprehensive like she felt. She knew she was there for good reason but even so, ignoring Calanthe’s explicit order to leave her alone was never a smart idea.</p><p>“A letter appeared in my chambers just now, by accident. I think they meant for it to, well, to go to you.” The mage desperately tried to not stumble over her words, knowing that such an act annoyed Calanthe immensely, but she was finding it rather difficult that day.</p><p>The letter detailed a past affair Calanthe had had with some woman, and requested funds to keep the matter quiet. Sabrina couldn’t care less about the affair, as such a thing was not an uncommon occurrence in any kingdom. No. Sabrina was much more interested in the fact that the affair had been with a <em> woman. </em>That revelation had her much more excited than she had any right to be. </p><p>Sabrina had always been attracted to the queen, after all you would have to be an idiot not to see the raw sexuality that oozed from Calanthe. She particularly enjoyed it when Calanthe went off to battle, armour polished and ready to see new blood splatters, a sword in her belt… Sabrina blushed as she realized her mind had slipped away from her, despite the stern talking to she’d just had with herself about keeping it together in front of the queen.</p><p>“It seems someone is trying to blackmail you. About an affair you - allegedly - had,” Sabrina caught herself immediately and let out a breath. She would hate to accuse Calanthe of something only to find out it was all untrue. Though Sabrina did not think this was.</p><p>Sabrina walked over to the desk, back straight and head held high, doing her best not to seem intimidated by the queen, or worse, <em> aroused </em>. She unfurled the parchment and handed it to Calanthe who quickly snatched it up, eyes reading over it at a fast pace.</p><p>“Fuck,” Calanthe ground out. “Fuck.”</p><p>Fury captured her face, and not fear as the blackmailer had likely been hoping. How dare someone attempt to blackmail the Lioness of Cintra? Several moments passed in silence, Calanthe deep in thought, wondering how these people could be so stupid. After all, in order for her to give them the blackmail money, they had provided their address. But no, they would know that she would send guards, or even see to the matter personally and pay the blackmailers an unpleasant visit. So what was their grand plan?</p><p>The queen shook her head, having a difficult time sorting out all the different possibilities. She looked to Sabrina, who was quiet and doing her best to not disturb Calanthe as she was lost in thought.</p><p>“You aren’t shocked?” Calanthe asked bluntly.</p><p>“No, my queen. It isn’t for me to comment or judge what you do,” Sabrina answered immediately, glad that she did not just say that she was glad for this new revelation.</p><p>“Good, then just listen to me speak. I need to think. Sit,” she commanded, and a small smirk adorned her face as Sabrina did as she was told without hesitation. It was a quality Calanthe enjoyed in her staff, as well as her sexual partners. “They have given me their names which means they know I’ll very likely kill them. So it can’t really be the money they’re looking for. They want this to get out, for people to know. That’s what this is about. Ruining my reputation. If I kill them, someone else will just start telling people.”</p><p>Calanthe banged her fist against the mahogany desk, upsetting the inkwell. The entire pile of parchment was quickly ruined by thick black ink.</p><p>“<em> Fuck! </em>” Calanthe growled, immensely pissed off by the whole affair. Wordlessly, Sabrina waved her hand over the paper, the ink stains disappearing immediately. “Thank you,” the sentiment is weak with Calanthe’s rough tone but Sabrina knew to appreciate it. It was extremely rare for the queen to say thank you, or apologize for that matter.</p><p>“If I may, my queen?” Calanthe waved her hand at Sabrina, signalling for her to continue. “Perhaps if you got out ahead of the rumours. Came out, so to speak. They would have nothing on you then, they’ll have failed and have nowhere to run.” Sabrina’s face reddened, thinking about watching Calanthe murdering whoever had done this, and enjoying the thought a lot more than she should. Not that it was uncommon for the mage. Most instances where Calanthe frightened people had Sabrina wet and desperate to be touched. “If you,” she coughed, looking down at her hands and fidgeting with the hem of her dress as she prepared herself for her next suggestion. “If you’re currently with someone, your majesty, then having them there with you as you went public would be ideal. It would have a great effect, I believe. The people of Cintra are just like the citizens in other kingdoms; they love royal romances.”</p><p>Calanthe didn’t think that was a terrible idea. To take away the power that the blackmailers believed they had. However, as she was reminded most days, she was not currently engaged with anyone, respectfully courting or...otherwise. It had been a long time since Calanthe had shared her bed at all.</p><p>“You are right,” Calanthe said abruptly, causing Sabrina to start a little, surprised by the queen agreeing so readily. “Now, I will need you to play your part in this.” Sabrina’s eyes widened slightly but she stayed silent. “I need you to find me a woman. Subtly, obviously. Someone attractive and not low-born. Surely mages have networks of dignitaries and suchlike which you can call on? It would be for appearances sake only, she need not do anything away from the public eye which she wasn’t comfortable with. You will find me someone?” Calanthe asked, though the mage knew it was not a question but a command.</p><p>Sabrina’s face fell at the thought of finding someone <em> else </em> for Calanthe, but she recovered quickly, though not quick enough for Calanthe to miss. Sabrina nodded quickly and agreed, not able to look at her queen directly now.</p><p>“What is wrong? Your face is tripping you. You look as though I took away your kitten and replaced it with a dead rat. If there is a problem, speak plainly,” Calanthe ordered, curious to find out what was troubling the mage. </p><p>Sabrina opened her mouth several times to speak, but no words appeared, making Calanthe very quickly lose her patience. The mage could tell that she was taking far too long, and took in a deep, steadying breath before proposing an idea which might get her killed.</p><p>“If it would please you, your majesty, there may be someone here at the castle that would suit your needs.” Calanthe’s brow rose expectantly, silently telling Sabrina to get to the point. “I would be happy to fill such a position. Publicly and… and privately.” She managed to maintain eye contact while she spoke, although quite how, Sabrina was unsure. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she gave as close to a confession to Calanthe as she could while still being respectful.</p><p>She desperately tried to decipher Calanthe’s thoughts through her facial expressions, but the queen gave nothing away, face still as stone. Sabrina knew better than to try and read the queen’s thoughts however, as the first, and last, time she had tried she’d seen a rather unsightly image of a battlefield which had given her nightmares for weeks.</p><p>Had she had the courage to try, Sabrina would have seen intrigue and heat. Calanthe was quite interested in the proposal, having fantasized about taking her mage to bed many times since Sabrina had joined the Cintran court. Thoughts of pushing Sabrina up against the desk made Calanthe uncomfortably hot, feeling as though her heart was beating in between her legs. After all, Sabrina certainly had other <em> assets </em>that were not magical in nature.</p><p>“I see. And might I ask whether you are implying that you would be happy to keep up appearances inside the castle for the sake of guests and my staff, or whether you truly do wish for that to be your position?” Calanthe drummed her fingers along the desk, rolling her eyes when Sabrina seemed confused by her wording. “I’m asking whether you would be happy to - or want to - put your mouth on me if I asked you to,” she clarified and Sabrina flushed red. Calanthe smirked, as that was answer enough for her, though she wanted to hear the mage say it, enjoying toying with the mage a little.</p><p>“I- I would,” Sabrina stammered before realizing that Calanthe expected better. “I had thought of doing such things long before today, your majesty.” The mage was certain her cheeks resembled tomatoes, possibly her chest as well. “I would be honoured to serve my queen in any way I can, you know that, but I also wish to touch you for both your, and my own, enjoyment.”</p><p>Calanthe kept herself sat in her chair, certain that if she moved she would grab the mage and take her right there on the desk. As much as she wanted to do just that, she was aware that they should come up with a plan first, before they potentially forgot and just focussed on touching each other.</p><p>Sabrina realized it as well, knowing that in spite of wanting to submit entirely to Calanthe immediately, she needed to keep her wits about her. She was a mage, and a damn powerful one at that, she had to be on her toes at all times. Even when she was already dripping down her thighs at the thought of having Calanthe take her, ruin her. Somehow Sabrina was able to piece together a semblance of a plan, hoping that it would be enough to satisfy the queen.</p><p>“The letter says you have three days to meet their demands. Perhaps tomorrow we take a stroll through the markets, me on your arm, and make it clear to the people that we’re, um, together,” she blushed unwillingly at that, hoping that it was not making her cheeks worse. “No formal declaration is necessary, it’ll be quite obvious within minutes I’d say, and word will spread far more quickly at the market than at any other time.” Sabrina smiled, commending herself for thinking of a half decent plan while in a lust-filled daze.</p><p>Sabrina noted the way that Calanthe’s fingers gripped the desk, nails digging into the hardwood, leaving definite marks. She thought that the queen was still pissed off about the blackmail, though secretly Sabrina hoped Calanthe was still thinking about her offer and getting worked up by it.</p><p>“Yes, I think that would be… quite suitable,” Calanthe ground out, finding it difficult to come out with words. It had been a long time since anyone had made her feel like that, desperately hot and unable to focus. “Come here,” the words came out hoarsely. “I need to test your skills before I agree to this.”</p><p>It sounded like a pathetic excuse, but Sabrina did not care, already getting out of her seat to be closer to the queen. Calanthe pulled her down onto her lap immediately, her lips melding into full ones. Sabrina didn’t hesitate for a moment, tongue delving into Calanthe’s mouth, more skilled than any of the harlots that Calanthe had called upon before (who were supposedly <em> the best </em>at pleasing others) when she needed to let off some steam after a battle. Calanthe wondered what other pleasure Sabrina’s tongue could bring her and she groaned deeply into the kiss. </p><p>Calanthe could picture, very clearly, throwing everything off her desk and replacing them with Sabrina, the mage on her back, legs spread for her queen. Calanthe’s hands moved down to Sabrina’s arse, pressing them closer together.</p><p>“I trust you would not be opposed to me…” For once Calanthe seemed at a loss for words, trying to say something clever and flirty, but her thoughts stopped her, picturing being knuckle deep in Sabrina already.</p><p>“<em> Yes </em>,” Sabrina whimpered, knowing what Calanthe was asking. “I want you to destroy me, Calanthe,” she put on a deceptively sweet smile, making the queen growl with need. </p><p>Calanthe effortlessly picked Sabrina up, the mage’s legs wrapping themselves around her muscular back. The two kept their lips glued together, Calanthe able to get them to the adjoining room, which was her bedchamber, on memory alone. Sabrina could feel how wet she was and wondered briefly if Calanthe could feel it too, as she was practically grinding against the woman’s stomach.</p><p>Sabrina’s hands reached into Calanthe’s hair, tugging and scratching against her scalp as strong fingers pressed against the mage’s arse.</p><p>“A mage’s job is to serve,” Sabrina husked out between kisses, nipping Calanthe’s bottom lip and relishing in the groan it pulled from Calanthe. “You could have had me like this ages ago.” She whimpered desperately into their next kiss, as Calanthe’s hand had slapped hard against her arse cheek, the queen strong enough to hold Sabrina up with just one hand as she did so.</p><p>“Who knew I had such a slutty mage? Been waiting for me to fuck you for so long, you must be terribly needy.” She spanked Sabrina again, harder this time. “You want me to destroy you?” Calanthe laughed, a low, sultry laugh that would have made Sabrina’s legs weak had she been standing. “You might regret that.”</p><p>Calanthe threw Sabrina down on the bed, quickly straddling the mage and sucking at her neck, leaving marks for the people of Cintra to see at the market tomorrow. There was a loud ripping sound as Calanthe tore open Sabrina’s dress, exposing her stomach and heavy chest, tearing a whine from her full lips.</p><p>“Don’t worry, pet,” Calanthe panted against her neck, sucking and biting and kissing alternately. “Daddy will buy you all the prettiest dresses now that you’re mine.”</p><p>Sabrina shuddered and whined beneath her, making Calanthe wonder for a moment if she had just come. Calanthe decided she hadn’t, but made note that her mage most definitely had a daddy kink. Sabrina’s chest heaved, catching Calanthe’s eye immediately, and she swiftly took off the underclothes hiding what she wanted. Her lips enclosed around a hard nipple, licking slowly with her tongue and occasionally pulling at it with her teeth. She gently caressed the other breast tenderly before groping at it hard, possessively holding it in her hand. Sabrina moaned, arching up into Calanthe to try and relieve the pressure which had been steadily building between her legs for some time.</p><p>Calanthe almost pulled back, wanting to watch her mage beg to be fucked, but the queen was too aroused to bother, knowing that there would be many, <em> many </em>other occasions where she could tease Sabrina until she was screaming.</p><p>More clothing was ripped from Sabrina, leaving her bare for Calanthe to see. The queen wasted no time, dipping her head down to taste Sabrina, her hands resting on the girl’s hips, pressing down when Sabrina bucked them upwards. </p><p>“Fuck, daddy,” Sabrina moaned, her back arching off the bed when Calanthe’s tongue touched her. She whined at the feeling of Calanthe pulling back, only to whimper immediately after, a sharp slap hitting the inside of her thigh.</p><p>“You’ll say my name this time, pet. You can call me daddy later. I want to hear you screaming <em> my </em>name when you come. Is that understood?” She placed a cruel bite on Sabrina’s thigh as she waited for her answer.</p><p>“Yes, yes understood Calan- fuck!” the mage swore as a skilled tongue found her clit, making her toes curl in pleasure. Her well manicured hand found purchase in Calanthe’s hair, just lightly grasping it to encourage her mouth. She moaned loudly as Calanthe moved faster against her, trying to tip Sabrina over the edge as quickly as she could so that she could do it again. Calanthe enjoyed overstimulating her partners very much. </p><p>Sabrina brought her free hand up to her own breast, massaging it and pinching her nipple gently to draw out more sounds of pleasure. </p><p>Pain, quickly followed by intense pleasure, shot through Sabrina as Calanthe roughly pushed three fingers inside her, starting a relentless pace and not letting up. Calanthe’s free hand was pressed down hard on Sabrina’s abdomen as the mage’s hips bucked erratically, getting close to the edge more quickly than with any other partner she’d ever had. A guttural moan passed Sabrina’s lips, her hand gripping Calanthe’s hair tightly as she felt herself tense.</p><p>“Calanthe, Calanthe, <em> fuck </em>!” A high pitched whine followed by moans echoed through the room, Sabrina moving her hips unapologetically against Calanthe’s face as she came, her body shuddering in deep pleasure.</p><p>The mage whimpered when Calanthe pulled her fingers back and examined them, her lips closing around them quickly as she licked them clean. </p><p>“I’m going to fuck you again, can you handle that?” the queen asked, though she was already putting her mouth back on Sabrina before the other woman could answer.</p><p>“Yes, please yes,” Sabrina moaned as she felt Calanthe’s lips wrap around her clit and suck, making her squirm from being oversensitive, but she didn’t want to tell the queen to stop. Slowly, Calanthe pushed one finger back inside Sabrina, moving it so slowly, alternating between finding a spot to rub and just teasing.</p><p>Calanthe licked at her folds more quickly, waiting to find Sabrina’s limit and make her push through it anyway. Sabrina tensed beneath her, trying to breathe through the pleasurable pain of being overstimulated. Several times it seemed like Sabrina was about to speak, to complain about the pain, and each time Calanthe would pick up speed, cutting the mage off completely. Finally she managed to gasp through the pain and tell Calanthe that she couldn’t take anymore. </p><p>“Little girls shouldn’t ask for things they can’t handle, Sabrina. You asked me to destroy you, and I intend to do just that.” Calanthe pushed Sabrina’s legs further apart, making it clear that she was not finished yet. Sabrina groaned, shaking from her touches.</p><p>“Yes Calanthe, I’m sorry, please don’t stop?” she begged, eager to come and touch Calanthe in return. The queen obliged, adding two more fingers to join the first, curling them inside her just right to make Sabrina moan out her name like a prayer as she was pushed into ecstasy. </p><p>Calanthe slowly pulled back, wiping her face with the back of her hand and using the bedsheets to dry it off. She looked down at the mage, out of breath and panting, still making small whimpers while recovering from the aftershocks. Calanthe wondered if Sabrina would be too tired to touch her but was reassured otherwise a moment later.</p><p>“Sit on my face,” Sabrina breathed, pulling her hair back behind her so Calanthe would not accidentally rest her knees on it. Calanthe looked at her smugly, her smirk extending far on her face. She made a show of cleaning her fingers again, licking them slowly, one at a time before taking all three digits into her waiting mouth. It made Sabrina ache, and she nearly begged for Calanthe to touch her again, but instead she reached down, grabbing onto Calanthe’s dress, and closed her eyes. She muttered a few words under her breath and Calanthe’s clothes disappeared, leaving her as bare as Sabrina. Calanthe wasted no time in moving, hovering over Sabrina’s mouth, demanding the mage to touch her when she felt Sabrina was taking too long.</p><p>The queen sighed contentedly as Sabrina’s tongue made contact, the wet sound reaching Calanthe’s ears. Sabrina’s face was already a mess, the queen’s juices positively dripping from waiting so long. The mage groaned at the taste of Calanthe, pushing her tongue to lap at her more quickly, not wanting to waste a drop.</p><p>Surprisingly strong hands moved to grip the back of Calanthe’s thighs, keeping her where Sabrina wanted her. Not that Calanthe had planned to move, she was enjoying this far too much to even think about that. </p><p>“Sabrina, fuck,” Calanthe moaned, ignoring the fact that she had never, not once, said someone’s name during sex, always too proud to let go of any form of control. But by the gods Sabrina was making her feel things, making her think she would be willing to <em> beg </em>if she had to. She wouldn’t have to today though, Calanthe was sure of that as Sabrina enthusiastically drank her in.</p><p>Calanthe felt one of Sabrina’s hands move and nearly growled when she saw where it was headed. Sabrina brought her hand down to herself, rubbing her sensitive clit while she continued to eat Calanthe out. Any other time Calanthe would punish her for that, but she was too far gone to care, especially since Sabrina kept moaning and it felt very nice against her.</p><p>Without warning, Sabrina pushed her tongue into the woman above her, snapping Calanthe out of her thoughts and making her swear repeatedly, practically shoving herself against Sabrina to try and take the girl’s tongue more deeply inside her. Calanthe moved her hands up on the wall to support herself as she felt her climax coming, she banged her fist against the wall as Sabrina moved back to lick her clit. The queen stiffened and moaned deeply as she came, her hips rocking against Sabrina’s face as she rode out her orgasm. </p><p>Slowly, Calanthe eased herself off of Sabrina and laid down next to her on the bed. The mage turned over for just a moment, wiping her face on the bedsheets before she turned to lay on her side to face her queen.</p><p>“I think this arrangement will suit us both well,” Sabrina tried to keep the smirk off her face but failed miserably, though Calanthe was still recovering, allowing the mage to get away with it this time. </p><p>“Yes, I think it will,” Calanthe’s eyes roamed over Sabrina naked body, resting on her breasts longer than anywhere else. She reached out her hand, taking Sabrina’s nipple between two fingers and rolled it gently between them, drawing up another groan from the mage.</p><p><em>Oh yes, </em> Calanthe thought. <em> I’m going to have a lot of fun with her. </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>~ find me on tumblr at cheshire-observer ~<br/>~ find tissaias_piglet on tumblr at little-merigold ~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>